pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Calem Ketchum
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Ash Calem Ketchum |jname=サトシ |tmname=Satoshi |slogan=no |sloganline= |image=Ash_Ketchum_in_Pokemon_Aura.png |size=150px |caption=Ash Calem Ketchum |age=yes |years=10-11 (Kanto Arc) 11-12 (Orange Island Arc) 12-13 (Johto Arc) 13-14 (Hoenn/Battle Frontier Arc) 14-15 (Sinnoh Arc) 15-16 (Unova Arc) 16-17 (Kalos Arc) 17-18 (Alola Arc) |birthday=May 22, 1987 |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Black |gender=Male |hometown=Pallet Town |region=Kanto |relatives=Red Ketchum (father) Delia Ketchum (mother) Riley Gen Ketchum (uncle) Silver Ketchum (half-brother) Sir Aaron (ancestor) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trainer |leader=no |elite=no |champ=no |specialist=no |orange=no |brain=no |team=no |anime=yes |epnum=TBA |epname=The Meeting of Lifelong Partners |enva=Sarah Natochenny (10 to 15) Bryce Papenbrook (15 onwards) |java=Rica Matsumoto }} Ash Calem Ketchum is the main male protagonist in the Pokémon Aura series. Bio Character Ash is the second born child of Delia, his father being Red Ketchum. His main goal in life is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master, much like his father. When Ash uses 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt with Pikachu, he says "Much bigger than a Thunderbolt... At super-full power!" Pokémon As a Trainer, Ash has caught and befriended a sizeable number of Pokémon over the course of his life. On the advice of Jacob, Ash actively recycles his team of six Pokémon through the ones he manages to catch; meaning that he'll switch the Pokémon in his current party with those in storage at Professor Oak's Laboratory. In Rotation Travels with This section is for the Pokémon that Ash currently travels with, but has not caught. Traded away Upcoming Ride Pokémon Befriended Pichu Posse There are a number of Pokémon living around the Ketchum household that regularly take part in the Pichu Brothers' adventures. Achievements Kanto Badges Boulder Badge.png|Boulder Badge Cascade Badge.png|Cascade Badge Thunder Badge.png|Thunder Badge Rainbow Badge.png|Rainbow Badge Marsh Badge.png|Marsh Badge Soul Badge.png|Soul Badge Volcano Badge.png|Volcano Badge 50px-Earth Badge.png|Earth Badge Orange Archipelago Badges 50px-Coral-Eye Badge.png|Coral-Eye Badge 50px-Sea Ruby Badge.png|Sea Ruby Badge 50px-Spike Shell Badge.png|Spike Shell Badge 50px-Jade Star Badge.png|Jade Star Badge Johto Badges 50px-Zephyr Badge.png|Zephyr Badge 50px-Hive Badge.png|Hive Badge 50px-Plain Badge.png|Plain Badge 50px-Fog Badge.png|Fog Badge 50px-Storm Badge.png|Storm Badge 50px-Mineral Badge.png|Mineral Badge 50px-Glacier Badge.png|Glacier Badge 50px-Rising Badge.png|Rising Badge Hoenn Badges 50px-Stone Badge.png|Stone Badge 50px-Knuckle Badge.png|Knuckle Badge 50px-Dynamo Badge.png|Dynamo Badge 50px-Heat Badge.png|Heat Badge 50px-Balance Badge.png|Balance Badge 50px-Feather Badge.png|Feather Badge 50px-Mind Badge.png|Mind Badge 50px-Rain Badge.png|Rain Badge Battle Frontier Symbols 50px-Knowledgesymbol.png|Knowledge Symbol 50px-Gutssymbol.png|Guts Gymbol 50px-Tacticssymbol.png|Tactics Symbol 50px-Lucksymbol.png|Luck Symbol 50px-Spiritssymbol.png|Spirits Symbol 50px-Abilitysymbol.png|Ability Symbol 50px-Bravesymbol.png|Brave Symbol Sinnoh Badges 50px-Coal Badge.png|Coal Badge 50px-Forest Badge.png|Forest Badge 50px-Cobble Badge.png|Cobble Badge 50px-Fen Badge.png|Fen Badge 50px-Relic Badge.png|Relic Badge 50px-Mine Badge.png|Mine Badge 50px-Icicle Badge.png|Icicle Badge 50px-Beacon Badge.png|Beacon Badge Unova Badges 50px-Trio Badge.png|Trio Badge 50px-Basic Badge.png|Basic Badge 50px-Insect Badge.png|Insect Badge 50px-Bolt Badge.png|Bolt Badge 50px-Quake Badge.png|Quake Badge 50px-Jet Badge.png|Jet Badge 50px-Freeze Badge.png|Freeze Badge 50px-Toxic Badge.png|Toxic Badge Kalos Badges 50px-Bug Badge.png|Bug Badge 50px-Cliff Badge.png|Cliff Badge 50px-Rumble Badge.png|Rumble Badge 50px-Plant Badge.png|Plant Badge 50px-Voltage Badge5.png|Voltage Badge 50px-Fairy Badge.png|Fairy Badge 50px-Psychic Badge.png|Psychic Badge 50px-Iceberg Badge.png|Iceberg Badge Alola Trials *Verdant Cavern trial *Melemele Island grand trial *Brooklet Hill trial *Wela Volcano Park trial *Lush Jungle trial *Akala Island grand trial *Hokulani Observatory trail *Thrift Megamart trial *Ula'ula Island grand trail Pikashuniumz.png|Pikashunium Z (used by Pikachu) Normaliumz.png|Normalium Z (earned in Verdant Cavern trial) (used by Rowlet, Rockruff, and Litten) Fightiniumz.png|Fightinium Z (earned in Melemele Island grand trail) Wateriumz.png|Waterium Z (earned in Brooklet Hill trial) Firiumz.png|Firium Z (earned in Wela Volcano Park trial) Grassiumz.png|Grassium Z (earned in Lush Jungle trial) (used by Rowlet) Rockiumz.png|Rockium Z (earned in Akala Island grand trial) (used by Lycanroc) Electriumz.png|Electrium Z (earned in Hokulani Observatory trial) (used by Ash's Geodude) Steeliumz.png|Steelium Z (earned after Hokulani Observatory trial) Lycaniumz.png|Lycanium z (used by Ash's Lycanroc) Ghostiumz.png|Ghostium Z (earned in Thrifty Megamart trial) Psychiumz.png|Psychium Z Buginiumz.png|Buginium Z Darkiniumz.png|Darkinium Z (earned in Ula'ula Island grand trail) Flyiniumz.png|Flyinium Z Poisoniumz.png|Poisonium Z Groundiumz.png|Groundium Z (earned in Poni Island grand trail) Fairiumz.png|Fairium Z Dragoniumz.png|Dragonium Z (earned in Vast Poni Canyon trial) Iciumz.png|Icium Z Solganiumz.png|Solganium Z Pokémon League ranking *Indigo Plateau Conference - Top 16 (Friend and Foe Alike) *Silver Conference - Top 8 (Johto Photo Finish) *Ever Grande Conference - Top 8 (At the End of the Fray) *Lily of the Valley Conference - Top 4 (The Semi-Final Frontier) *Vertress Conference - Top 4 (A Unova League Evolution) *Lumiose Conference - Winner (tied with Alain; Down to the Fiery Finish) Pokémon championship battles *Orange League - Champion Other achievements *Winner's Trophy *Medal of Kalos Winner's Trophy.png Bag_Honor_of_Kalos_Sprite.png Notes *Based on Red from Pokémon Red and Blue (and its remakes), Calem from Pokémon X and Y and Ash Ketchum from the main Pokémon anime series. *The Pokémon Ash gains in ChipmunkRaccoon's head-canon series are mostly based on the anime, with some ideas from fellow authors FanFactor1996 and FanaticLAguy06, with his own ideas added in. *Ash met Serena Yvonne Gabena when they went to Professor Oak's Summer Camp. External links *Ash Calem Ketchum on DeviantArt.com. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters in Pokémon Aura Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Trainers with Ultra Beasts Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon